


The Obsidion Kigdom

by CandlelightBurning, Nala_The_Waffle



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Art, F/F, Music, OC/OC - Freeform, OC/cannon - Freeform, Original au, Romance, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandlelightBurning/pseuds/CandlelightBurning, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nala_The_Waffle/pseuds/Nala_The_Waffle
Summary: Long ago, two beings were brought into the world, one of Light and one of Dark. With these two beings, peace and harmony were brought throughout the world for decades. However, after many years had passed, the Light and Dark beings felt their lives fading and their eyelids growing heavy. They knew that the peace of the world could not continue he without them, so they each used a part of their magic to bless a newborn child. The Light and Dark then descended into what is only known as The Catacombs. Here, they used the remainder of their magic to bring life into the stone caverns, before passing on. The children from the surface who gained Light and Dark had children of their own when they grew and their children had children and so on. This went on for generations until the tale of The Light and The Dark was spoke of no more. Now, The Catacombs will open up to claim the last of the magic on the surface. But sometimes, they make mistakes. . .





	The Obsidion Kigdom

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing! I’m having fun with this so THERE!!! This is my original AU and I’m very proud of it!

I stood outside my house, fiddling with my keys and trying to find the right ones to open my house’s front door. Finding the silver key, I pushe it into the lock and turned it, hearing my door make a ‘click’ ad then opening. I pushed the door open and stepped inside, shutting the door behind me. I looked at my couch, where I’d throw my purse, but there wasn’t a couch there, just a deep, dark, hole. 

I raised my eyebrow, confused. I set my purse down and carefully crawled to the hole after crouching onto the ground. I peered into the abyss, confused. I felt around beside me for something to drop in. My fingers brushed along a small, hard object. Pulling it to me, I realized that it was my hairbrush. I had an extra one, so I held my arm out and dropped the black and white brush in.

It fell. . .

And fell. . .

And fell.

I held my hand to my ear and leaned over the hole, listening for when the hairbrush would hit the bottom. Suddenly, I felt the rug under me slip and practically throw me into the hole. I did the first thing that I could and grabbed the edge of the hole, holding on so tight that my fingertips started to bleed. This blood made it too slippery and caused my hands to slip off the ledge. I let out a scream for help as I fell and the light began to disappear. I could no longer see the light from my living room, nor could I feel the warmth of my home.

It was so cold and dark as I fell. I felt the air weaving though my long, braided, Auburn hair. I was surprised the purple and red flowers hadn’t fallen out yet. I dropped lower and lower. Every time I thought it couldn’t get darker, it did somehow. The wind hit my face and weaved its way through my jacket, making my fro the freezing air of the abyss directly.

I felt lightheaded and my heart was pounding louder than ever. I felt like I was going to throw up and then everything faded out.

***

I slowly opened my miss matched eyes, feeling the ground under my bac. Or at least A GROUND under my back. I rolled onto my side and propped myself up on one elbow, looking around wherever the hell I was. It was lighter than it had been on the way down. That fall didn’t come back into memory until a few minutes after I awoke. I sat up, rubbing the back of my head. Where was I? Why was I here? And most importantly, what did I just get myself into?

I shivered, hugging myself and curled up into a ball, shaking from the cold. I stayed there for a good ten minutes of strait suffering. Yaaaaaayyyyyyy.

I suddenly heard a male’s voice, soft and gentle.

“Excuse me, Ma’am?”

I jumped, letting out a small yelp from surprise, before I looked up at who was talking to me. I’d guessed right when I thought it was a male who spoke.

Messy brown hair fell into his face and slightly shaded his chocolate brown eyes and semi-tan skin covered his face. He wore a long, white scarf that drug on the hard, stone ground behind him. A mint green shirt was covered by an unzipped, dark green jacket. He wore slightly dirty kakis and muddy brown hiking boots. 

But his clothes aren’t what caught my eye. That honor went to the large wings that burst from his back. They looked like an Angl’s wings with white feathers at the top and near his back that slowly faded into a shimmering gold. They had seemed to ruffle up when I let out the sound of surprise and looked like they were in full span. He seemed a little bus surprised at my reaction too.

He held up his hands. “Oh dear, did I scare you? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he said. I blinked a few times, probably looking like a huge idiot in my confusion. At last, I spoke. “O-oh, um, its alright,” I said. I kept finding myself staring at those Angel’s wings of his. “Wh-where am I?” I asked.

“The Catacombs of course! Though, I’m afraid they made a mistake and brought you here. I’m sorry,” he said. I just nodded slowly. The brunette man crouched down to my level, appearing to look me over. I found it sort of creepy until he asked “Do you have any injuries? Anything feel broken or bruised?”

I, uh, I think I’ll be alright,” I replied. He nodded, before suddenly sliding one of his arms under my back and one under my knees, lifting me up off the ground. “Well, there’s no such thing as being too careful,” he said. “Oh, how rude of me. I haven’t even introfuced self. My name is Edd.”

I was slightly stiff with him holding me this way, seeing as I just met him about fiv minutes ago. “Oh, uh, Jenny, my name is Jenny,” I said awkwardly. Edd started walking down a tunnel.

“That’s a nice name,” he said.


End file.
